The Gift
by SoujaLightFaerie
Summary: "The innocence of a child can do wonders to mend a broken heart." A small, fluffy one-shot in which Scott receives a touching gift from one of his younger students.


**Thanks to some recent roleplaying and watching X-Men for the first time, I now have branched out again into another fandom. And I'm a big fan of Scott/Cyclops. He is downright gorgeous. Savannah is an OC character that came to mind during an RP. I really like the idea of Scott taking a new student under his wing and end up forming a close father/child relationship with them as a way to help him heal from losing Jean. So seeing how this goes, I may go further with this with a few more one-shots and maybe even a chapter story, depending on my time scheduling. **

**This story is un-betaed, so even though I looked it over a few times myself, if there are any grammar mistakes, feel free to let me know.  
**

**I also own known of the characters or places associated with Marvel. Savannah however, is my young character I dreamed up.  
**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Gift

"Alright children, we're going to be leaving soon so make sure you have everything, okay?" Ororo called out to some of the younger students she taught at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (or Mutant High to the older kids). One of the little boys walked up to her, his bag already slung across his shoulders.

"Ms. Munroe, can you take to the gift shop to look around please?" Ororo chuckled as several of the younger students chimed in and begged to go to the gift shop as well. She looked over the store front with the different toys and souvenirs that were obviously tempting her students to come and look at. "Alright, alright, let me go ask and see, okay?" Ororo smiled as her group followed closely with her through the crowd towards the rest of the school.

"Scott, I'm going to taking a kids over to the gift shop and let them browse some before we leave," she said, smiling as one of the younger boys latched onto her hand, gazing up at the X-Men teammate with bright green eyes.

"Alright Ororo. Take your time, we won't be leaving for a while yet, I don't think." Ororo nodded and turned to lead the group towards the gift shop when a soft voice caught her attention.

"Ms. Munroe? Can I come?" Ororo and Scott looked down at the little brunette who had firmly attached herself to the history instructor since being pulled out the environment she was in. Ororo knelt down in front of Savannah.

"You sure can, sweetheart. Have you ever been to a gift shop before?" Savannah shook her head. "Well it that's little store over there and you can find all sort of cool things in there."

"Can Mr. Summers come?"

"Honey, I have to stay here and manage the older kids. You can go with to the gift shop," Scott said.

"And plus you'll still be able to see him from inside the store. Would make you feel better?" Savannah nodded and de-attached herself from Scott slowly. Scott nodded encouragingly as she grabbed a hold of Ororo's other hand and went with her class to the gift store.

Once in the store, all the kids ran to different parts, most congregating around the candy or toy aisles. Ororo kept a watchful eye on all of them but quickly noticed that Savannah had wandered away from the toys, heading towards the outdoor gear section. The teacher leapt into action when the little girl began talking to a store associate, walking towards the pair but not interrupting.

"Excuse me," the little brunette said politely. When the young associate turned (possibly college age judging from his looks), Savannah held up a package. What it was, Ororo couldn't tell from this distance. "Can you tell me what this is?" The associate chuckled and knelt down by her.

"Well, that is what a lot of people use so they don't lose their sunglasses. They attach these little things here on the sides, so if their glasses accidentally come off, instead of them falling on the ground, they simply fall onto their neck." The associate grabbed a demo pair of glasses with a thing cable attached to them and put it around his neck. "Like this see?"

"Cool," Savannah whispered, her odd violet eyes wide with wonder. The associate chuckled.

"Yeah it is. Pretty handy too. Is that everything, young lady?"

"Yes sir, thank you!" With that, she dashed off, clutching her prize in her hand. Ororo smiled when the little girl ran towards her. The elemental knelt down as Savannah drew closer.

"And what did you find, Miss Savannah?" she asked, smiling.

"I found this little cable thingy, Ms. Munroe! The asso-asso…"

"Associate?"

"Yeah him! He said people put these on their sunglasses so they don't lose them if they fall off!" Savannah looked sadly down at the package.

"But Savannah, you don't own a pair of sunglasses," Ororo chuckled. Savannah looked up, her innocent gaze bearing down into her teacher's soul.

"But Mr. Summers does." Ororo looked over at Scott, who had obviously been keeping an eye on the entire scene himself, making sure his ward was safe. She looked back, suddenly understanding what was going through Savannah's mind.

"And you want to get him one of these for his sunglasses so he can't lose them if they fall off?" Savannah nodded. "That is a very sweet and caring idea, Savannah."

"But I don't have any money to get it for him." Ororo smiled and leaned closer conspiratorially.

"Well how about this: how about you keep a hold of this and pick out something like a toy or a souvenir for yourself and I'll pay it for you?" Savannah's violet eyes lit up with joy.

"Would you?"

"Yes I would. Now come on, let's go find something for yourself." Taking her hand, Ororo let Savannah lead her back to the toys and games, the little girl clutching her gift tightly to her chest.

In the end, Savannah chose a coloring book and stuffed animal along with her gift and Ororo helped her put the things on the check-out counter. The associate smiled when he saw the small package and winked at the little girl. "It's a gift," she piped up.

"Good choice," he chuckled as he rang up the items. Putting the book and the plush animal in a bag, the associate grabbed a smaller bag, slipped the gift inside it, and tied a piece of ribbon around it before putting it in the bigger bag. "Here you go sweetheart, even wrapped it up for you." Savannah's eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day.

"Thank you!" she cooed, her eyes drawn inside the bag, looking at the prize that was nestled between her stuffed toy and new coloring book.

"Yes, thank you," Ororo smiled, taking her hand again.

"It was my pleasure. Not many classes are as good as them."

"They are a good group, thank you." Ororo turned as she heard Scott reply. "'Ro, we're about to load up and leave."

"Alright, we're done here. I'll round the others up." Scott nodded as he moved to help, but was stopped when he felt Savannah grab his shirt. He smiled when he saw her clutching at the bag tightly. "Well now, what did you pick out to bring home?" Savannah opened the bag, letting him look inside.

"A coloring book and a teddy bear."

"Very nice, kiddo. What's in the wrapping at the bottom?"

"It's for you." Scott looked up, surprised.

"For me?" She nodded and pointed at the cabled lanyards.

"I got you one of them. The asso…asso…"

"Associate," Scott chuckled.

"Right, him. He told me what they are for and I thought of you."

"Why would I need one of those?" Ororo leaned down as she passed by with the kids.

"So you don't lose your glasses, Mr. Summers." Scott looked up at his fellow teammate and friend.

"So is that what that was about?" he asked softly.

"Mhmm," she replied with a gentle smile before moving on. Scott looked back at Savannah.

"You didn't have to do that honey," he said softly, obviously touched.

"But you're always afraid of losing your glasses and with this, if they fall off, they'll still be on your neck." Scott touched the little girl's hair before hugging her tightly.

"Thank you sweetheart. It's the best gift anyone has given me."

"And you'll look cooler with it too," Savannah exclaimed, hugging her guardian tightly around the neck. Scott laughed, blinking back tears.

"Yeah I would, wouldn't I?" Another chuckle emitted from him as she nodded enthusiastically. Glancing at the entrance, he found that most of the class was already out the door to the vans. Picking her up and settling her on his hip, he smiled.

"How about we go catch up to the others before they decide to leave us?" Savannah nodded and giggled as her guardian broke into a jog, heading for the entrance.

On the way back to the mansion, Ororo watched as Scott held the little girl in his lap, the both of them flipping through the coloring book, talking about the different palates she could use. When Savannah pulled out the gift for Scott to unwrap, Ororo looked over at the Professor, who had been watching the entire scene play out before him. She went over and sat down by him, smiling as Scott hugged the little girl again.

"It seems that Scott has found someone to ease the pain in his heart," the Professor mused. Ororo nodded.

"Yes, that little girl has done wonders for him since he brought her here."

"The innocence of a child can do wonders to mend a broken heart."

"Is that why you started the school, Professor?" Ororo asked. The Professor shook his head smiling.

"Not initially. Initially, I started this school to help young mutants grow into their abilities. Now, it's moments like this and children like Savannah that give me the hope and strength to keep this school open." Ororo smiled at the Professor's words as she turned to find Scott moving a now dozing Savannah into a more comfortable position.

"Will the world ever want to try and accept us, Professor?"

"I hope so, Ororo. For the sake of children like Savannah and men like Scott, I hope so."


End file.
